


Buenos Aires is warm in March

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Everything is perfect in the world, Harvey is totally perfect, I don't give a shit about canon, M/M, Mike is soo cute and clingy, Spoilers, post season 5 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey saw it coming.<br/>He just did what he had to do.<br/>Aka they eloped and it was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenos Aires is warm in March

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fionafu0402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionafu0402/gifts), [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts).



> I had to write this when I saw Sauffie's pic yesterday.  
> I also wanted to use one of Fiona's little gems.  
> There will be a prequel to this fic.

They are still wearing their New York winter clothes.

Harvey in his black coat, Mike has left his in the limo.

 

 

The weather is undoubtedly much warmer in Buenos Aires, something around 80 F.  
They had left New York in a rush, no time to change of course.

Harvey looks awfully pleased with himself but there is a hint of insecurity in his eyes, like always when he is about to do something important and he needs Mike’s approval.

Mike grins like an idiot.

The Mansion is gorgeous.

 

 

"Looks like Paris", Mike beams. "It’s awesome. When did you have time to- I mean with the trial and everything-"

"I’m very good at multi-tasking", Harvey chuckles, "I’m glad you like it. I never visited of course but it has five bedrooms and a garden on the other side."

"How did you- I mean Gibbs was watching all your accounts?" Mike questions, admirative.

"When it comes to moving cash and remain unnoticed, I have to admit Louis Litt knows his shit", Harvey answers, taking off his coat, the sun now hot on his neck.

"So", Mike teases "I’m supposed to call you _Pierre-François_ now? A French Viscount really? What sentences do you know aside-"

" ** _Voulez vous coucher avec moi_?"** Harvey smiles, "None. My French is a bit rusty right now, but I’ll work on that."

"Are we going to be ok?" Mike asks, slightly nervous, "I mean we have new identities, but-"

"Of course, Rookie", Harvey says, pulling Mike into a tight embrace, "Vanessa knows her shit too when it comes to find the right forgers"

Mike throws himself in Havey’s arms, his fingers caressing the other’s man lips.

“I love the mansion, Harvey” he whispers, "it’s perfect. Shall we go in?"

"Yes, I don’t know about you but I plan on having a long hot shower and sleep for at least twelve hours"

"Ok" Mike breathes, "but what happens afterwards?"

"Afterwards", Harvey murmurs, kissing Mike, hot and possessive, "I want to fuck you in all five rooms to decide which one we prefer. And after that I think I’ll order something from our cook and eat in the patio. And after that I think I’ll fuck you again"

"Sounds like a plan", Mike beams, putting his hand into Harvey’s and walking into their new home.

 

* * *

 

It’s been six months and they have settled into their new life. They don’t need to work, Harvey has enough money to maintain their lifestyle as it is.

Maybe one day, when they feel like it.

Mike is still jumpy and skittish, especially at night. He often has nightmares of Anita Gibbs throwing him back behind bars and of Robert Zane accusing him of ruining his daughter’s life. When it happens, he curls himself around Harvey, his head buried in the other man’s neck, breathing in his scent.

Harvey always murmurs soothing words until Mike sighs contentedly, his fingers lingering on Harvey’s chest. As long as he has Harvey by his side, Mike knows he’ll be ok.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The French Quarter of Buenos Aires looks exactly like Paris.  
> Do I need to translate "Voulez vous coucher avec mo?"  
> I doubt it but let me know.  
> Lol.


End file.
